Mutatis Mutandis
by chudley cannons
Summary: Este año Voldemort estará mas cerca de su objetivo que nunca. No se nos dan bien los resúmenes, leed!


**CAPITULO 1**

**CORREO NOCTURNO**

Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos un muchacho diferente.

Vivía con sus odiosos tíos desde que sus padres habían muerto. O mejor dicho, desde que lord Voldemort les había matado.

Estaba en su habitación, contando los días que faltaban para que terminasen las vacaciones de verano y así poder perder de vista a su fastidiosa familia _muggle_.

Porque Harry Potter era un mago.

Un mago famoso, además.

Cuando era solamente un bebé había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, después de que éste hubiese asesinado a sus padres.

Pero Voldemort no había muerto. Le había atacado durante su primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. También Harry tuvo que enfrentarse a él en el segundo curso, cuando intentaba matar a los alumnos de procedencia _muggle_.

Pero lo peor había sucedido apenas un mes antes.

Harry aún tenía pesadillas, porque esta vez Voldemort había estado muy cerca de lograr matarle.

Había recobrado la fuerza de años atrás y contaba de nuevo con el apoyo de sus seguidores, los mortifagos.

Harry se tumbó en la cama mirando el despertador.

Faltaban apenas tres minutos para su cumpleaños.

Pero de repente un ruido le sobresaltó.

Procedía del piso de abajo.

Hedwig empezó a revolverse ruidosamente dentro de su jaula y ululó con fuerza suficiente como para despertar a todo Privet Drive.

-¡Shhhhh! Cállate,- susurró Harry -vas a despertarles, Hedwig.

Pero Hedwig cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y hacía más ruido.

Harry, desesperado, optó por abrir la jaula para ver si conseguía calmarla, pero no fue así.

La lechuza se abalanzó contra la ventana y comenzó a picar los cristales con furia. Estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-Pero Hedwig, ¿qué te pasa? Estate quieta, por favor. Vas a conseguir que...

-¡¡¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!!!

Demasiado tarde. Tío Vernon se había despertado y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Harry.

Rápidamente Harry trabó la puerta con una silla y fue a coger a Hedwig.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

La lechuza se tranquilizó de inmediato.

¡BUM BUM BUM! Tío Vernon aporreaba tan fuerte la puerta que parecía que iba a romperla en pedazos.

-¡ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡¡LE RETORCERÉ EL PESCUEZO!! ¡¡JURO QUE LE RETORCERÉ EL PESCUEZO A ESE PAJARRACO!!

Pero Harry no le prestaba atención.

Había visto una lechuza parda levantar el vuelo desde el jardín de los Dursley.

Y el ruido que había oído abajo debía ser el buzón.

Ahora si se había metido en un buen lío.

Si sus tíos se enteraban de que mantenía correspondencia con sus amigos... le harían algo horrible. Seguro.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA, CHICO! ¡¿QUÉ PASA AHÍ DENTRO?!

Harry guardó silencio. Pensó que tal vez así se iría.

Pero... ¿podían ir las cosas aún peor?

-¿Qué ocurre, Vernon? He ido abajo y encontré esto delante de la puerta, en el suelo.- Tía petunia también se había levantado.

La carta. Tienen la carta.

Pero tío Vernon parecía no hacerle caso, porque seguía aporreando la puerta.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS! ¡TE QUEDARÁS AHÍ DENTRO UN MES!

Y Harry oyó como su tío giraba la llave en la cerradura.

Maldita sea. Sin duda este es mi mejor cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades Harry!

Se tiró en la cama boca abajo, pensando si podría pasarle algo peor.

Algún día perderé el control y les echare una maldición... si, tal vez la maldición _furnunculus... _

Finalmente se durmió pensando quien habría mandado esa lechuza.

Normalmente siempre llevaban las cartas a la ventana de su habitación.

¿Y si no iba dirigida a él?

Mañana tendría que averiguar que ponía esa carta.

Harry caía en el vacío. Lo último que recordaba era haber tocado un traslador.

Viajaba más y más rápido en una inmensa oscuridad.

Me mataré. Me voy a estrellar contra el suelo y voy a morir

De pronto algo le tocó, disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída. Una serpiente gigante se enroscó en su cuerpo. Le apretaba tanto que no podía respirar.

Harry le ordenó a la serpiente que le soltara, pero de su boca no salieron palabras, sino un escalofriante siseo.

La serpiente le ignoró. Harry ya podía ver el suelo, pero estaba comenzando a marearse por la falta de aire.

Cuando tocaron el suelo la serpiente estalló en mil pedazos, pero había amortiguado el golpe. Estaba en un lugar muy parecido a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Vio la figura de un hombre tirado en el suelo frente a él.

Comenzó a caminar para ver de quién se trataba, pero no avanzaba.

Corría y corría, pero seguía a la misma distancia del hombre que al principio.

Una risa que helaba la sangre salió de todas partes.

-¿Quieres verlo, Harry?

Notó que algo le golpeaba por detrás y salió disparado hacia aquella persona que estaba en el suelo, cayendo de bruces justo a su lado.

Harry se incorporó. El hombre estaba boca abajo. Tenía el pelo alborotado en la coronilla y sujetaba una varita en la mano derecha. Harry le cogió por el hombro y le giró hasta quedar boca arriba.

Sus ojos, totalmente abiertos, miraban al vacío por detrás de los cristales rotos de las gafas. Era James Potter.

Se levantó sobresaltado al oír los terribles gritos de súplica de una mujer.

-Corre Harry, ¿vas a permitir que tu madre también muera?

A unos cinco metros de Harry una mujer pelirroja caía al suelo, alcanzada por un rayo verde que iluminó todo el corredor.

Harry cayó de rodillas junto a ella. Tenía un horrible rictus de terror pintado en su cara, y una sola lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Voldemort había matado a sus padres. Y ahora le tocaba a él. Pero no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Escondió la cara en el regazo de su madre y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

De nuevo oyó la risa, seguida de las más espeluznantes palabras: Avada kedavra.

¿Estaba muerto? No se sentía diferente. Si aquello era estar muerto no parecía tan malo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Pobre Harry. Siempre compadeciéndose de si mismo. Si no fuera por tu culpa Cedric estaría vivo.

Harry alzó la vista y vio el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

-Así que éste es el gran mago Harry Potter. Me parece que un gran mago no dejaría morir a un amigo. Pero claro, estabas tan ocupado llorando por mamá y papá...

-¡CALLATE!-gritó Harry, pero su voz sonó como un débil murmullo.

Buscó desesperadamente la varita en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero no la tenía.

-¡HARRY AYUDAME!-gritó una voz conocida.

Ron corría desesperadamente hacia él, mirando atrás, como si algo le persiguiese.

-AVADA...

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, pero a Harry le pareció que iba a cámara lenta.

Corrió hacia Ron.

-...KEDAVRA.

Un rayo de luz verde se acercaba a su amigo por detrás. Harry saltó sobre él y le empujó hacia un lado.

Entonces se dio cuenta. El rayo no iba directo a Ron, pero debido al empujón impactó de pleno sobre la espalda de su amigo.

-JAJAJA, tengo que reconocer que tienes una habilidad increíble para matar a tus seres queridos. No negarás que ha sido culpa tuya...-bramó la voz de Voldemort.

Harry cayó de nuevo al suelo, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Levántate, Harry. Continúa caminando por el pasillo, ven a mí.

-¡NO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Chiquillo estúpido... ¿Con cuantas muertes más puede cargar tu conciencia? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu amiga la sangre sucia? CRUCIO

-Hermione...

Hermione estaba frente a él, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. De pronto una luz verde alcanzó su cuerpo y los gritos cesaron. Su amiga se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿Harás lo que yo te pida, Harry?-siseó Voldemort.

-¡NOO!

-Harry...-dijo la voz de Sirius-Harry...

Su padrino se arrastraba por el suelo, alargando una mano hacia él.

-Harry... ayúdame...

Harry dudó. No podía permitir que matara también a Sirius.

Había visto morir a Hermione sin hacer nada. Pero al intentar ayudar a Ron...

La duda crecía dentro de él, carcomiéndole.

-Demasiado tarde: AVADA KEDABRA.

Sirius murió, con una mirada suplicante clavada en Harry,

-Harry, Harry, Harry... no deberías ser tan cabezota. Ven a mí y todo acabará...

Harry, rodeado de sus seres más queridos, había tomado una decisión.

No más muertos. Voldemort le quería a él. Gateó hasta el cuerpo de su padre y cogió la varita de James.

Se incorporó lentamente y caminó por el pasillo por el que había llegado Ron.

-_Lumos_.-susurró.

Algo extraño ocurrió. En vez de iluminarse la luz de su varita, se encendieron unas antorchas en la pared, que le marcaban el camino que debía seguir.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo. El camino se bifurcaba hacia ambos lados, y el giró a la derecha, siguiendo las antorchas.

Al doblar la esquina encontró los cuerpos de los gemelos Weasley y de Ginny.

Un nudo oprimía su garganta. Quería gritar, llorar, acabar con el monstruo que había hecho aquello.

Pasó de largo junto a los cuerpos sin fijarse en ellos.

No podía mirarles las caras o se derrumbaría.

Caminó y caminó, encontrando más cuerpos sin vida: Hagrid, el señor y la señora Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore...

Por fin llegó a una sala circular débilmente iluminada.

La estancia rotó hacia la izquierda y Harry se dio la vuelta. El pasillo por el que había llegado ya no estaba.

Dio media vuelta y vio moverse una sombra.

Se acercó un poco y comprobó aliviado que unos ojos verdes tras unas gafas le devolvían la mirada; era un espejo.

Pero algo no andaba bien.

Se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta del error. Él llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y su reflejo una túnica negra.

Cuando levantó la vista comprobó que no era un reflejo.

Un Harry de carne y hueso, vestido con una túnica negra le apuntaba con una varita.

Los dos Harrys gritaron la maldición imperdonable, matándose uno al otro en un torrente de luz verde.

Harry despertó empapado en sudor, y con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas. Respiró aliviado al ver que sólo se trataba de un sueño.

Pero sabía que Voldemort tramaba algo. La cicatriz le ardía, y parecía que le iba a partir la cabeza por la mitad.

Era horrible estar allí, aislado del mundo mágico. Se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore insistía en que regresara cada verano con los Dursley.

Y Ron, Hermione y Sirius no ayudaban mucho: no le habían mandado ni una miserable carta.

Ni siquiera han recordado que hoy es mi cumpleaños , pensó dolido.

Se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se puso las gafas.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino, una pluma de águila y un tintero que había escondido debajo de la cama y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Espero que estés bien. No he tenido noticias tuyas ni_

_de Ron en todo el verano, ¿ha ocurrido algo?_

_He tenido problemas con mis tíos y Hedwig no puede quedarse_

_aquí. ¿Podrías cuidarla hasta que volvamos al colegio?_

_Están pasando cosas raras. Ésta noche una lechuza ha traído_

_una carta y la ha metido en el buzón._

_No sé de quien es, y lo peor es que los muggles la han cogido._

_Como Hedwig no puede volver, si necesitas algo puedes intentar_

_llamarme por teléfono._

_Hasta pronto,_

_Harry._

Se acercó a Hedwig y le ató el pergamino a la pata.

-Tendrás que quedarte con Hermione.

La lechuza ahuecó las alas y puso cara de indignación.

-Oh, vamos Hedwig, sé buena. ¿Preferirías ir con Ron? Pensé que estarías mejor con Hermione porque sé que no te gusta Pig. Te veré muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Hedwig le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja y, después de que Harry abriese la ventana, emprendió el vuelo internándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry se quedó un momento apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana.

Hacia mucho calor y era agradable notar la brisa en la cara.

Vio una mancha oscura que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

Iba a cerrar la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un gran mochuelo pardo, con una carta entre las garras.

Cogió la carta y el mochuelo alzó el vuelo, alejándose de Privet Drive.

Vaya, al menos alguien se acuerda de que existo

Se sentó el la cama para leer la carta, y se decepcionó un poco al ver el emblema de Hogwarts en el sobre.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará _

_comienzo el uno de septiembre._

_El Expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana _

_de la estación de King´s Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos._

_Se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Subdirectora_.

Guardó los pergaminos en el sobre y los escondió en el fondo de su baúl.

Cerró la ventana frotándose los ojos y no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

Será mejor dormir un poco. Mañana será un día duro, me espera una buena bronca

Se metió en la cama y se durmió enseguida.

Harry despertó con un zarandeo. Estaba pensando que acababa de dormirse cuando la luz del sol le cegó.

-Buenos días. Tienes el desayuno en la mesa.-dijo la voz de su tía, que había abierto las cortinas.

-Ahora bajo-murmuró Harry.

Que raro. Después de la carta... pensé que me despellejarían. Ha sido demasiado amable

Normalmente era Harry quien servía el desayuno para sus tíos y su primo Dudley.

Lejos de agradarle, este cambio le preocupó mucho.

Su familia nunca le había tratado bien. Aunque últimamente, para alivio de Harry, preferían ignorarle. Sólo se dirigían a él para castigarle por tonterías o para insultarle.

Se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta de su primo y bajó corriendo a la cocina.

Había crecido mucho durante el verano y le quedaba bien la ropa que Dudley había usado un par de años atrás.

Sus tíos estaban tomando un té y Dudley se ponía morado de pasteles.

Tía Petunia había decidido suspender la dieta que la enfermera de Smeltings le había impuesto a su hijo, porque Dudley se pasaba el día gimoteando.

-Siéntate y come algo-dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa forzada.

-Queremos comentarte algo, ¿es ahora un buen momento?-dijo tía Petunia con su voz de pito.

-Claro-se apresuró a contestar Harry.

Esto cada vez es más raro...

-Dudders, vete a tu habitación. Queremos hablar a solas con Harry.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Yo también quiero oírlo! ¡Y no he terminado de desayunar...!

-¡VETE INMEDIATAMENTE A TU CUARTO! Y no quiero que salgas de allí hasta que se te ordene-dijo tío Vernon dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

Dudley se asustó tanto que se cayó de la silla.

No estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres le gritaran. Siempre hacían todo lo posible por complacerle.

Se levantó refunfuñando, cogió la bandeja de pasteles y salió de la cocina frotándose el gordo trasero, que ya casi no le cabía por el hueco de la puerta.

Ahora lo entiendo: estoy soñando otra vez. Pero ahora es un sueño muy divertido

-Verás, queremos pedirte... eh... un favor-dijo su tía frunciendo los labios.

-Esta tarde tendremos una visita, y sería de vital importancia que...

Al parecer habían ensayado lo que le dirían a Harry.

-Ya lo sé-dijo interrumpiendo a su tío- En mi habitación, callado, como si no existiera...

-No, no... Mira, chaval, esa persona quiere verte. Espero que te comportes como es debido, y que comentes lo mucho que te has divertido este verano.

A Harry le extrañó mucho la petición de su tío, pero aceptó.

-¿Quién es?, ¿por qué quiere verme?

Harry no pudo evitar decir en voz alta las preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Lo sabrás esta tarde, dulzura. Es una sorpresa ¡Ah! Y espero que este verano sea tan bueno para ti como parece que va a ser el nuestro. Hacía años que soñábamos con esto...-dijo tía Petunia con voz melosa, auque una cara de asco intenso mal disimulada delataba que no sentía en absoluto lo que decía.

Harry no captó el tono de su tía, porque estaba muy ocupado pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír.

-Si me disculpáis estaré en mi habitación-musitó.

Como sueño había estado bien, pero era hora de despertar.

Subió las escaleras pellizcándose el brazo.

Si no estaba soñando...

¿Estarán borrachos?

Se tiró sobre la cama, como atontado.

No comprendía el comportamiento de sus tíos: primero le gritaban a Dudley y luego le trataban a él como a una persona.

Tal vez tuvieran miedo de que los inflara, como a tía Marge. Pero ellos sabían perfectamente que no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio.

¿Y quién sería la persona que iba a venir por la tarde?

Tal vez la señora Figg. Era a la única a la que los Dursley no ocultaban la existencia de Harry, porque era quien le cuidaba cuando ellos iban a alguna parte.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

No, no tenía sentido.

¿Qué le importaba a la señora Figg si Harry había pasado un buen verano?

Sólo era una vecina, una vieja chiflada que vivía rodeada de gatos.

Se quedó dormido mientras pensaba. Había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto y no pudo reprimir el cansancio.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó Harry sobresaltado.

-Despierta. Mamá dice que bajes a comer, son casi las cuatro.-dijo Dudley con rabia.

-No tengo hambre. Y como vuelvas a asustarme así cogeré mi varita y...-dijo Harry frotándose el brazo en el que había recibido un puñetazo.

-¡MAMAAAA!

Dudley salió corriendo despavorido de la habitación.

De repente parecía que una manada de rinocerontes furiosos bajaba en estampida por las escaleras de número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Se oyeron gritos abajo.

-¡DUDLEY! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO MOLESTES A TU PRIMO! ¡CASTIGADO SIN CENAR!-bramó tío Vernon.

PATAPLAF. Dudley estaba en medio de la que seguramente era la peor pataleta de su vida.

-¡DUUDEEERS! ¡SI NO TE VAS INMEDIATAMENTE A TU HABITACI"N NO PROBARÁS BOCADO EN DOS DÍAS!

-Vaya-dijo Harry riendo- Parece que alguien está teniendo un mal día...

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

¿Quién narices será esa visita?

De repente un oscuro presentimiento cruzó su mente.

¿Y si es alguien del Centro de Seguridad San Bruto? Eso explicaría por qué están siendo tan amables, estarán encantados de perderme de vista

Tal vez lo decidieron anoche, después de coger la carta. ¡Maldita lechuza!

Cogió un libro del baúl (_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_) para intentar distraerse, pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde sonó el timbre.

Harry cerró el libro de golpe y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

Tras diez minutos de larga espera oyó a su tío subir las escaleras.

Harry se abalanzó hacia la puerta, ansioso.

-Ya puedes bajar.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Harry entre preocupado y nervioso.

-El señor Black, tu padrino. Ha venido para llevarte con él. No tendremos que verte nunca más. ¡¿No es maravilloso?!-dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Sirius!

Corrió escaleras abajo tan rápido como pudo.

Llegó al salón casi sin aliento.

-Hola Harry, ¡cómo me alegro de verte!-dijo una voz que no era la de Sirius.

**_Tachin tachin! se admiten apuestas: ¿Quién será la persona que no es Sirius? XDDDDD_**

**__**

**_Rewiews!!_**

**_Las Chudley Cannons_**

**_(osease, akane malfoy & vampy weasley, Sumas Sacerdotisas de la Orden de las Mortifagas)_**


End file.
